


Puppy ! | Mark

by joonpng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Switch Mark Lee, Switch Reader, established relationship kind of?, just puppy as a pet name, not big on pet play, slight Corruption kink, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonpng/pseuds/joonpng
Summary: After asking Mark for control for a night he all too eagerly agrees, curious to what you have in mind. What you don’t have in mind if for how into it he gets, and for how much you enjoy the power.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Puppy ! | Mark

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr is https://joonpng.tumblr.com/ where u can make requests n stuff!

The sight before you is one you hope to burn to memory. A very shy looking Mark, tied up nicely with his arms behind his back, body blushed and shivering slightly under your gaze as his very hard cock leaked beads of precum through his underwear. It deserved to be more than remembered. Savored, even. Last nights promise of consent to the rope binding him having you all excited, giddy at the prospect of having the control. But actually seeing him so ready, so _into it,_ seemingly as much as you were, well, it sure was something. Your heart racing as you trace a small line at the tip of his cock and earn a loud whine in return, Mark’s back arching at you meager contact, his senses clearly heightened from his inability to touch.

“Such a cute puppy.” You praise him, taking a soft hold of his throbbing cock and he buckles at your touch, at your words, his eyes squeezing shut and lungs struggling to catch him, loud pants echoing in your room like he was an actual dog in heat. It did wonders to your core as you find yourself clenching around nothing, feeling impatient yourself. God only knows how needy Mark must be by now. “You’re a good pup, right?” You cock your head to the side, lifting his chin up to look at you as he answers your rhetorical question.

“Yes! I- I’m” Mark swallows his words, tongue lolling out as you add pressure to his cock, his hips bucking in response. You thought it’d be impossible to be more turned on than you are right now, thighs sticking together due to your copious amounts of slick, but then Mark talks again.

“I’ve been good, s-so...” His voice trembles, body following suit when you bite your lip, nodding slowly to get him to continue. “Please f-...” He trails off again, cheeks burning up a cute shade of red as you stare him down, his shyness only serving to turning you on more. Push him a little further, have him break and subsequently break you. “Fuck me.” He finally mumbles out, and you instantly crave more.

“What was that, puppy?”

He glares at you and you can’t help your tongue poking at the inside of your cheek, testing him. He shudders and lets out a groan as you twist your wrist over his clothed cock, teasingly laughing at how _needy_ he was.

“I said...” Another hip buck, his head leaning back against your bed headboard. “Fuck, okay, p-please fuck me.” He stutters out, but to be fair it was more clearly this time, want painted clearly on his face. Furrowed brows and sweat sticky hair. You look down at him from your position between his legs, tutting softly.

“You want me that much, huh? Just a little pup in heat, right?” You lean back as you speak, placing the tip of your finger on the tip of his cock to play with the soaked patch of precum, gathering some of it up to pop into your mouth, looking right into Mark’s eyes as he watches intently as you suck your finger, a choked groan escaping his lips. His arms straining against your restraints. And you take great pleasure in knowing he has no means to grab you, to take control despite how much he yearns to right now if his twitching cock was any indicator.

No response this time, only heavy breathing and tense shakes. You figure you might as well give a reward. He _has_ been good for you, hasn’t he?

Deciding to take things further you mount his thighs, your movements making his jaw tighten up and gasp. You see him struggle against the rope again, probably wanting to drive your hips down against his own, and upon realizing he’s unable to you feel his cock push urgently against your underwear, your own head being thrown back at his eagerness to be inside you.

He pants little pleas at your inaction, power surging through you at the control you have over him. You can quite literally see his embarrassment dissipate the longer you tease him and it makes your head dizzy, or maybe that was due to the heat emanating from Mark’s body, your touch surely cooling to his frame. You rub soothingly over his hip bones, another jut from his cock threatening to send you off balance, but you hold on, hold your entrance right above his tip and roll ever so slightly, just enough to have you keening, but it seems to be more than to Mark, seeing him turn into a moaning mess beneath you, mouth laid open and producing the sweetest sounds, high pitched and complaining. You can’t get enough of it.

“Tell me,” You whisper, leaning down to his ear and letting you ass stick out, knowing his eyes will land on it and his hands will struggle to reach, to drag you down the length of his cock in an instant. “How much do you want it?” Another roll of your hips, another whine from Mark making your heart stammer.

“Don’t want- Need.” He replies simply, but the breathy moan that follows has you feeling only a little bad at his current position, the role reversal sending a shock of arousal to your core.

You coo at the crook of his neck and leave a soft peck before sitting back up, pressing your entrance down on him a little more and twisting your hips in small circles, noting how Mark’s lip gets dragged in by your action, how his hips remain twitching under your control, holding back, how his shoulders shake from sheer desire for you.

When you give him the pleasure of watching you take your bottoms off you can quite literally see stars in his big puppy eyes, his mouth agape at the sight of how wet you are, how it leaked down your thighs for him. It fills Mark with a new sense of vigor, apprehension disappearing from the realization that you were in the same position of him, just with your arms free.

“Looks like you need me too, huh?” He barks, cocky attitude suiting him even in his current position. His words go straight to your core and stir you enough to prompt you to haul his own underwear off, wetting you lips at the sight you’ve seen plenty times before but under the current pretense he manages to look even tastier somehow.

Mark laughs darkly at your concentration on his cock, another wave of precum leaking at your attention. “You’ll suck it, won’t you?” He asks, though it’s not really an ask. Not to you. He’s demanding even when restrained, and you’ve got to admire his ability to take back control even now. Your thighs rub together as you imaging the scenario, wanting nothing more than for him to facefuck you, to have his length shoved down your throat, but part of you wants to make him fight for it, to have him seething in pure yearn.

“I could.” You reply plainly, taking your previous position on his thighs and placing his cock between your folds, both of you hissing from the direct contact, yet it wasn’t enough. Never was. “Or, I could use such a good puppy to get myself off, right? You wouldn’t mind I’m sure.” You smirk through your words and watch Mark’s hooded eyelids raise in shock, listen to him stumble over his words in panic to get you to do anything _but_ that, but his thrashing around does nothing to stop you from starting a slow rhythm, humping his overly wet cock and coating him in your own slick, humming at the pleasure that courses through you as his tip knocks against your clit, hard and steady. You plant your hands against his chest to keep him down, to try and steady yourself, but he matches the pace you’ve set and it has your legs shaking, curses flying out your mouth.

“Fuck, babe I- God you’re so evil- Want to touch, please.” Mark begs for you, his voice upset and rocky, lip pulled in to try and ground himself, hands itching to pin you down, but you do little to give him respite as you move faster against him, moaning loud and clear for your neighbors to hear just how good Mark was making you feel even without the usage of his hands.

Mark keeps a close eye on you and you put on a bit of a show, exaggerating your movements for his enjoyment as he tries once or twice to slip his cock in you, but you know him well enough to prepare for his sneaky movements, a wreaked cry clawing up his throat as you focused solely on his tip, teasing entry to your cunt before simply rolling your hips on it, gaining another hiss at your unfair actions.

“Sensitive- Fuck!” Mark cries out for you, and you can’t help how much it turns you on. How much wetter you get because of his compliance. Low growls filling your ears as you click your tongue at him.

“Be a good puppy, now.”

“I’m trying! It’s just- Fuck, I _need_ to be inside you, let me fuck you.” He protests, gritting his teeth as you sink down on the tip of his cock suddenly, bouncing somewhat as a sort of reward for how _good_ he was for you. For how long he’s been waiting. “M-more, please, own up to what you did to me-” He begs, a long drawn out moan sounding as you sink down, inch by inch, until you feel him sit comfortably inside your cunt, filling you up so deliciously that you involuntarily moan from the size of him.

You don’t get much time to adjust, though given how wet you both were it seemed hardly necessary, Mark fucking up into you the second you showed any sign of losing control, his hips snapping up over and over in desperation as he lets out the _loudest_ whines for you yet, unstable and dangerously satisfying as you hold on to his hips to stay balanced, the speed at which he had already settled on knocking the wind out of you. 

“Holy fuck- Babe- So tight, I-” He’s trying to form a coherent sentence, but with the way you’re clenching around his length you’re not making is easy for him. It feels good, almost too good, knowing you have the power to stop him whenever you want, to hop off the second it so pleases you. To just have the option drives you mad. But for now you simply enjoy what you have. A sloppy Mark bucking up into you as if his life depended on it, throaty moans falling from his bruised lips as he attempts to breathe normally, eyes screwed shut at the sensation of _finally_ being inside you.

And it’s not like you’re any better. You might have been in control this time but you’ve suffered alongside Mark, your own body reeling at his angry pounding, chest heaving as you also couldn’t breathe. The room feeling much smaller, your judgement dwindling with each powerful thrust Mark makes, the drag of his cock against your walls coaxing out your more submissive tendencies.

“Harder.” You blurt out, forgetting about Mark being tied up. He’s probably doing his best for you right now, but you crave more of him.

“Harder, yeah? Still not enough for you?” 

You whimper at his unashamed dirty words, body curling in on itself as you dumbly nod.

And your wish was granted, Mark humping up into you with such a speed that you’re bouncing on his cock without really trying to, but still you match his tempo, forcing your weight down as he snaps up and the broken moans he lets out make all of this worth the wait. 

“So good, so good, fuck-” Mark is letting out a steady stream of mutters, soft praises and harsh swears as you ride him well. Yet you still ache for his touch, yearn for his hands tightly gripped at your waist as his hard cock ruts into you. Hungry for more you cautiously prompt him to slow down, and though his hips hesitate, he follows, curious as to what's wrong.

Managing a quick smile you lift yourself up off of him to untie his binds but the utter despair that laces his voice has you second guessing your next actions, his tone sending shivers down your spine.

“What? Babe! No, I- I was good, wasn’t I? Want to make you feel good- Please, please let me fuck you.” He rushes his words, panicked and frenzied, his upper body leaning forward as he pleads with you. 

You shush him with a kiss, one which he tries to deepen before you point toward his arms.

“Need to untie you first.” You croak, voice strained from all the noises Mark fucked out of you.

Seeing his torture nearing its end Mark perks up, his body twisting for you to easier untie him. Seeing him so impatient riled you up more than you’d imagined and so you quickly remove the rope, eager to feel his touch, only to be thrown on your back the second Mark registers he’s free.

“Need my cock that bad, babe?” He goads, your eyes rolling at his dominance, poking fun right back at him. Testing his patience. Thankfully - or not - he seems too busy lining himself up to your cunt to notice. “Gonna fuck you so hard, yeah? Fuck you _dumb_.” He emphasizes the last word and you know it’s a promise as soon as he fully sheathes himself, immediately settling into a brutal pace, holding nothing back for you as he switches between gravely growls and squeaky whines, voice cracking at how tight a fit you made it for him.

Your back arches on its own, seeking solace in the form of his chest pressing against your own, and he happily gives in to you, a hand holding you up at your lower back to keep you in one place, or it would have if not for Mark’s thrusts quite literally fucking you off the bed, body knocking under his powerful hits. He looks down at you with a smart smirk, one that’s quickly wiped off his face and replaced with another squeak as you warn him of your nearing high, needy babbles being all you’re able to make. An hour of teasing coiling up within you and assuring your fate the second he gained control.

Mark lets out a string of clenched ‘fuck’s’, both hands flying to your hips to pin you down as you fall back to the bed, your head hanging off the end and throat sore from all the moaning he’s making you do. His own moans shivering, breaking in their intensity as your walls threaten to milk him for all he’s worth.

And after a particularly deep thrust you both cry out in unison, you’re so close, so so close as he refuses to let up, his sweet voice acting as your ultimatum.

“Sorry I- Sorry- _Fuck-_ Can’t stop, sorry-” Mark rambles on, words slurred as his hips relentlessly force his cock further, deeper inside of you, as if moving on their own. The fact that he felt so unable to give up set your body on fire, mixed with the downright _lewd_ sounds filling the room, your own slick probably covering Mark’s thighs too at this point made your mind cloudy, cunt abruptly convulsing around him as his final sob overtook your senses as he cums with you, hips still stuttering against your walls through his orgasm as he pants against your ear, his body completely encasing your own, filling you up with his seed, your own frame writhing beneath him as the overstimulation of his repeated thrusts during your orgasm send you far off the edge and into gratifying pain, your hand weakly tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

He looks so high strung when he finally lifts his head to meet your stare, hair wet and lips puffy from being bitten so much. He still pushes insistently inside of you, his voice but a shaking mess as a few more sorries slip past his soft lips. And you can’t help but love the way he’s got it so bad for you, a new wave of arousal pushing you further into the overstim territory just as he drives another thrust inside of you.

“Please.” Is all he begs, brows furrowed in the same pain you were experiencing as he shallowly thrusts, fucking his cum deeper inside.

“Baaad puppy.” You tease, drawing out the _bad._ But you know you can’t hold back either, a brow lifting at his strangled laugh caused by your planned squeeze around his cock, some cum dripping out of your entrance as his cock continued to grow harder between your legs.

“Can’t help it when you’re so tight, so- Ah!” Another tactful squeeze, Mark’s eyes rolling back as you cut him off. “Need me as much as I need you, right?” He seeks reassurance and you hum in response, pulling his upper body closer to your own.

“That’s right, puppy.” You concede, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Come take your reward.” 

And it’s all he needs to start fucking you again, a slow and sweet pace being settled in to so as to prepare you for the coming night. You hadn’t expected him to react so well to your praises, but having seen Mark under this new light awakened something within you. And you’re sure to spend more nights like this, with your puppy in tow.


End file.
